Pokemon Adventures-Maroon and Indigo
by SilverRedStar
Summary: 2 boys names Maroon and Indigo journey as the next Pokedex Holders. Getting help from the older Pokedex holders, like Red and Blue and Silver, they fight epic battles and conquer the Pokedex. And there is the mysterious Mega Evolution, and probably the greatest villians of all time, the legendary Team Mirage, led by a league of well known villians. Can they survive in this world?
1. Chapter 1, Prologue

Chapter 1, Prolouge

It was getting dark. As it was, for it was around 6 pm in Hoenn. One boy, with maroon hair, which covered his left eye, was holding his Pokemon, an Eevee, while another, walking along beside him, with spiky indigo-black hair, with his Pokemon, a Zorua. They were scared. They were looking for Drake, the dragon master of the Hoenn region. They were looking in the most dangerous place to look. Meteor Falls. Then a wild Bagon attacked and defeated both Eevee and Zorua. Then 4 boys rescued them using a Venusaur, Charizard, Feraligatr, and Typhlosion. 2 of the boys were dressed in red, 1 was dressed in green, one in black.

These 4 asked them questions of what in the world they were doing. After some explaining they took them to Drake, who was training, and they left. They told Drake they were supposed to each get a Pokemon. Drake gave the maroon-haired boy a Pokeball with a grey-green Pokemon inside. And he gave the indigo-haired boy a Pokeball with a blue and black Pokemon inside. With that being done, he flew them back to Petalburg City on his Flygon. As soon as they ot back they packed their bags, and said bye to their friends and family and were both handed 2 black Pokeballs. Both had a symbol of an aviation like shape, one symbol was maroon red the other indigo blue, with that, they left for Trainer Acedemy in Violet City, Johto.

5 years later. A maroon-headed boy around 13 years old with the name, Maroon, and his indigo haired 13 year old friend, by the name of Indigo, prepare to graduate. There is a school celebration, then a helicopter takes them with the other graduates to New Bark Town to meet Prof. Oak and Elm. From there everyone except these 2 boys go separate ways. Some to be trainers ,breeders, or doctors. These 2 wanted to be trainers. The best trainers. They meet Proffessor Oak.'Oh hello young trainers,' said Oak .'Hello', they responded. After much talking, he said they remind him of special people, and he requests them to carry something on their journey. He explained what a Pokedex is, and who the Pokedex holders are.

Then he lets them chose one Pokemon to help them with their journey. Maroon chooses a red Pokemon, a Charmander. Indigo a blue one, Squirtle. And so, they part ways, to conquer the Johto league. Now, Maroon has a sad flashback, the girl he left behind in Hoenn. But, he moves on to his journey.

Maroon calls out his Pokemon for lunch. Eevee, Gible, and Charmander, but not his hidden Pokemon, the secret Pokemon in the black and red symboled Pokeball. After eating, a mysterious man in a hood shows up and knocks him out and puts an orb on Charmander and puts a bracelet with a symbol the same as the orb on Maroon's arm and runs away. If this wasn't already weird, the same thing happens to Indigo…


	2. Chapter 2, Prism and Olivine

Chapter 2, Prism and Olivine

Maroon woke up, dazed. He noticed that the bracelet on his arm had a note, it read "You will need this at the time of your greatest need". What was that supposed to mean? He trudged on anyway to Cherrygrove City. What he didn't notice, a blonde haired girl in a black hooded jacket followed him into the city. He went to sleep at the Pokemon Center.

` Indigo walked in to Cherrygrove city. Then a girl with caramel hair tripped on a stone and landed in his arms. After much apologizing, Indigo said she looked like somebody he knew in Hoenn, but she claimed not to know him at all. He sighed as she left. Then he went to the Pokemon Center to rest, and he saw his best friend. They greeted each other and told each other about their journey so far, then they decided to battle. They went to the middle of the city. They were ready to start the battle.

The referee was about to start the battle then 2 girls, one blonde one caramel haired, jumped in and challenged them to a double battle they were both wearing hoods, but the caramel haired girl was the girl who tripped with Indigo. The blonde haired girl was the one who followed Maroon. They challenged them to 2 Pokemon battle. Let the battle begin.

The blonde girl sent out a powerful Pokemon, a Dragonair, and the caramel haired girl sent out a Luxio, strong electric Pokemon. Maroon sent out Gible, and thought to himself about Gible's hidden move. And Indigo sent out his Zorua. Dragonair rushed up and used dragon pulse on Gible knocking him down then used thunderbolt on Zorua paralyzing it, then luxio used thunder fang on Zorua, Luxio was going to deliver the final blow, but Gible stopped him with dragon claw. But Gible and Zorua were no match, Dragonair used wrap, and was choking them. But there was a last hope. "Gible, Draco Meteor!" Maroon shouted, everyone was amazed, but it was uncontrollable and knocked out everyone except Luxio. And the girls won, in a quick, short, lopsided battle.

"Where did you become so powerful, who are you?" asked the boys in unison and anger holding their injured Pokemon." We are from Hoenn! And you know who we are perfectly!"they shouted as they took their hoods off. Then they were both recognized, the girls they left behind in Hoenn. Prism, the blonde haired girl went to Maroon and punched him in the gut, then slapped him in the face and made his lip bleed. Then Maroon said "Just finish me off out of your hatred for me with a punch or Dragonair or something for revenge" while wiping the blood off his lip, "Oh I will with this" Prism said. Maroon flinched and closed his eyes as she walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss. "That was the most horrific weapon ever" Maroon said sarcastically. Then Indigo got punched and kissed by the caramel headed girl, Olivine.

Prism decides to go with Maroon on the journey for obvious reasons, and it was reavealed Prism and Olivine are also Pokedex Holders. Maroon and Prism leave Indigo and Olivine and continue traveling, while Olivine and Indigo get pestered by the famous Guide of Cherrygrove City.


	3. Chapter 3, Team Mirage

Chapter 3, Rising Fighters, Mirage of the Forest

Maroon-Eevee LV 19 Gible LV 15 Charmander LV 15 Indigo-Zorua LV 20 Squirtle LV 12 Deino LV 14

Prism- ?'s Dragonair LV 30 Cyndaquil LV 9 Olivine- ?'s Luxio LV 30 Chikorita LV 8

A day later, at the Pokemon Center, Maroon woke up because Prism was on top of him shaking him. He hated when she did this, but he loved who did it. After this they dressed up out of their pajamas, had breakfast, and left. Before this, Prism revealed that the pokemon that she and olivine used were given to them by Drake and Wattson to borrow.

Maroon was going to challenge Falkner, Falkner wasn't at his Gym, so Maroon went to train at Sprout tower. The same with Indigo. They trained nonstop. Nonstop. And their pokemon started leveling up and some evolving. They both defeated Falkner and then beat Bugsy, and were like the same person moving at the same pace.

They saw each other along with the girls in Ilex Forest. "Something dosent feel right" 'My watch won't work." Then appeared before them…..Celebi! And a man in a ninja mask and had an M on his chestplate. "I am Archer, and I take Celebi in the name of not Rocket, but Mirage" he said as he took out some sort of box and it trapped Celebi in electromagnetic waves, Maroon has Eevee use Iron Tail then shadow ball. Archer sends his Houndoom. Prism and Olivine send out Dragonair and Luxio, and Indigo sends his Squirtle now Wartortle. Dragonair and Luxio distract Houndoom While Eevee attacks it with multiple Iron Tails. Wartortle gets injured by tryin to free Celebi. Houndoom knocks out all of their Pokemon easily and knocks them out, blacking out, Maroon yells fading away "CELEBI!"

He left them knocked out by some sort of gas. Our heroes woke up at the Pokemon Center surrounded by police, they explained what happened, the police told them it was the work of team Mirage, who plans to destroy the universe to remake it as one world, with only them left and their Pokemon. In Mirage there is the notorious Giovanni and the madman liberator Ghestis. They were told to fight them and help capture them, being strong trainers.

In Ilex forest our heroes part ways, Maroon with Prism, Indigo with Olivine.

3 days later

Maroon and Prism finally reach Goldenrod City, even though Prism wants to see the City, she and Maroon decide to do one thing first. Sleep. They kick off their dirty clothes, take showers, and then put on their clean pajamas, and they both jump into their bed in their room at the Pokemon Center and fall into a deep sleep.

Maroon- EEVEE LV 27 GABITE LV 24 CHARMELEON LV24 Indigo- ZORUA LV 24 DEINO LV 26 WARTORTLE LV 27

Prism- Drake's DRAGONAIR LV 35 QUILAVA LV 23 Olivine- Wattson's LUXIO LV 32 BAYLEEF LV 25


	4. Chapter 4, The Gyms

**THIS IS AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER, AND I WILL ONLY PUT TRAINER STATS AT END, AND LIKE IN THE GAMES AND ADVENTURES, THEY BOTH CHARACTERS DOING PARTS OF THE STORYLINE OF JOHTO**

Chapter 4, The Gyms

Goldenrod Gym. Maroon's only thought was to challenge Whitney. So he does. Prism sits in the stands and watches the match

"This will be a 3 on 3 Pokemon battle between Whitney, the gym leader, and Maroon, the challenger! Begin!" the referee shouted. So they did. Whitney sends out Jigglypuff and Maroon sends out Gabite. Maroon has Gabite use Dragon Claw right off the bat, and it hits Jigglypuff. JIgglypuff uses sing, but Gabite puts dirt in its ears to block sing, and retaliates with dragon rush. Jigglypuff uses tackle, but easily Gabite dodges, and takes it out with crunch, then Gabite knocked out her cleffa with crunch. Now Whitney sent out her strongest, Miltank!

Miltank attacks with multiple rollouts. One after the other, without break, damaging Gabite heavily, but Gabite stops it with Dragon Rush. Gabite uses flamethrower and then uses dragon claw. Miltank uses stomp to stop Gabite's barrage of attacks, then uses rollout, and to boost rollout it uses stomp on the ground as a thrust to make rollout more powerful. Gabite got badly hurt by this. Then, Miltank uses attract and Gabite is immobilized by attract, and Miltank tries to finish it with a barrage of speeding rollouts. But attract wears off and Gabite uses earthquake to stop the rollouts in their tracks. In a last hope clash Gabite clashes into Miltank's stomp with dragon rush. But Gabite ends up the one fainting in the collision.

Maroon withdrew Gabite and sent out Eevee."I'll show you a real normal type!" he shouted, which just made Whitney laugh, "I've already seen a **real** normal type, my Miltank!" she scoffed. Eevee quickly uses Iron tail then quick attack, but the fast Miltank uses Rollout to counter them. Rollout causes Eevee to lose balance and fall, and then she kept on getting hit by the barrage of rollouts. Then Maroon had an idea. He had Eevee escape with Dig. But Miltank followed Eevee into the hole using rollout and colliding with Eevee and hitting her back to the surface. Eevee gets hit with more rollouts and tries to stand with Iron Tail, but is knocked down and out by stomp.

Maroon withdrew Eevee" Good job , now rest" Maroon said. Then he reached for Charmeleon's Pokeball, his last hope, and sends out the mighty Charmeleon to fight Miltank. Quickly Miltank uses Stomp again , but Charmeloen stops Miltank with Dragon Claw. Miltank's stomp clashes with dragon claw and there is a big explosion, and neither won. So then Miltank began to use rollouts again. Charmeleon kept on falling from the barrage of rollouts. "There had to be some way to stop rollout" Maroon thought as he saw his Charmeleon anguished from pain of the rollouts. Then he saw Charmeleon's tail of fire. It gave him an idea. Maroon had Charmeleon block rollout with dragon claw. Then he had Charmeleon jump and use flamethrower on the field to make rings of fire on the ground! Whitney was amazed. Now miltank cant use rollout bevcause it was now a raging field of burning fire. This would not only stop rollout but the fire would not burn Charmeleon, but power him up!

Charmeleon then used a powerful fire blast and it made Miltank fall and get damaged by the burning fire on the field. But Miltank and Whitney weren't done yet. They retaliated with stomp and then used milk drink to replenish health. Maroon and Charmeleon had to finish it now," Use Dragon Rush and flamethrower to make Dragon Flaem Rush!" Maroon told Charmeleon. Charmeleon did and collided with Miltanks stomp. There was a huge explosion and it took all the flames out, After the dust cleared, the winner was Charmeleon, making Maroon, the challenger, the victor. Crying, Whitney gave Maroon the Plain Badge.

After this Maroon continued traveling, having fun, evolving Pokemon, filling the Pokedex, and conquering gyms everywhere, Cianwood City to Ecruteak City. He even won the Pokleathon Power Tournament! He also captured a new Pokemon for his team, Electabuzz, it was holding an item of pure electricity. And Prism was having fun as well as filling the Pokedex, and she caught a new Pokemon for her team, a Horsea, but she was dying to know what was Maroon's secret Pokemon in the special Pokeball….

Indigo and Olivine were also doing what Maroon and Prism were doing, Indigo conquering Gyms and both filling the Pokedex, and Indigo even tamed and caught a Red Gyarados! Olivine and Indigo cauht new Pokemon for their team, Olivine caught a Pikachu, and Indigo a Mamar holding an item of pure fire. And like Prism to Maroon, she was dying to know what Indigo's secret Pokemon in the special Pokeball…..

Mahogony Gym 2 on 2, Battle Begin!

Pryce sends out Froslass, and Indigo sends out Magmar for the type advantage. Magmar starts with fire punch, and frosslass uses toxic. The now poisoned magmar uses flamethrower. Froslass is heavily damaged but can still fight. Froslass uses ice shard but magmar isn't damadged much and takes out Froslas with Fire punch. Then Pryce sends out Dewdong and uses Surf. Magmar is heavily damadged and is hurt further by poisoning. But it fights back with Flamethrower. Dewdong uses ice beam, and freezes Magmar solid! And then Pryce has Dewdong use Waterfall and it breaks the ice and hurting Magmar gets directly hit. Then Pryce has an idea to stop the fast Magmar, he has Dewdong then uses ice beam on the ground, and Magmar can't walk or he will slip on the ice, and with nowhere to run, Dewdong uses a direct hit Sheer Cold! Magmar faints.

" Good job Magamar, Return"' indigo called back Magmar."Your pretty strong Indigo, but not strong enough" Pryce said cockily. Indigo sends out Zoroark once was Zorua. He has zoroak in Illusion of Gyarados. Zoroak digs hos calws in the ice so it won't hit. The terrified Dewdong(he thinks it is Gyarados) is too scared to move, just like Indigo planned, and Zoroark uses dark pulse, but then Pryce and Dewdong know it is not a Gyarados and use Ice beam to wear off the Illusion. Then Zoroark and Dewdong g o back and forth, til they both are tired and in one final clash of Flamethrower and Ice Beam. Zoroark wins.

Later

Our heroes meet up after. They came to the Team Mirage Johto base…

Maroon-CHARIZARD LV 42 EEVEE-LV 45 GABITE LV 4 Indigo-BLASTIOSE LV 39 ZOROARK LV40 ZWEILOUS LV 40

Prism-Drake's DRAGONITE LV55 TYPHLOSION LV40 HORSEA LV35 Olivine-Wattson's LUXIO LV53 MEGEANIUM PIKACHU LV33


End file.
